


Christmas at Starkiller Coffee

by RedStiles



Series: Welcome To Star Killer Coffee, What can I get you? [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas Fluff, Im so bad at this tagging thing, Kisses, Kylo wanted to kiss him, M/M, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars coffee shop AU no one asked for, Starkiller coffee, Wingman Phasma, because its christmas, but dont tell anyone, good guy Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStiles/pseuds/RedStiles
Summary: It's Christmas time. Hux's favourite time of the year. That is clearly a joke. He hates it and has decided to be a Grinch this year. But Phasma has a present for him. Will it help?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Welcome To Star Killer Coffee, What can I get you? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580005
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Christmas at Starkiller Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Another coffee shop AU no one asked for but here I am writing these. It's a Christmas fic that was meant to be up at Christmas but work and life got hectic. So here is a late Christmas story with our favourite group of misfits.

Hux hated Christmas.

He hated all the happy cheerful people.

He hated how greedy people got. Kids asking for expensive toys such as the latest phone or a computer game you need to queue up for hours just for them to play it for a day. Something that Hux had to work long hours just to afford.

And don’t get him started on all the decorations!

He had nothing against the lights or the trees or even the baubles per say. He just hated how tacky some of them looked. All that shiny, gaudy tinsel that people put up. It never matched or went well together, but according to others it did, ‘because it’s Christmas”. 

‘Because it’s Christmas’, Hux also hated that phrase, ‘because it’s Christmas’.

Why is the place covered in lights? Because it’s Christmas.

Why are there so many so much tacky decorations? Because it’s Christmas.

Why do I need to let Aunt Flo pinch my cheek? Because it’s Christmas.

Why does father have to drink so much, get violent and hit us? Because it’s Christmas.

Hux rubbed his temple, feeling another headache coming on as yet another Christmas song filled the coffee shop. Rey and Poe were singing loudly and dancing much to the customers delight. If Hux had his way he would tell them to stop but he couldn't be a Grinch all the time. Because it’s Christmas!

Although by the look of things he wasn’t the only Grinch about.

Kylo appeared from the back pausing to see the two dancing baristas, adorned with elf hats of all things on their heads. He rolled his eyes and went over to his station ignoring Rey’s cheer for him to join in and to stop being grumpy. Well, her exact words were ‘a grumpy wumpy pants’ but Hux was not a child so he settled on grumpy.

“Well I know what to get you for Christmas.” A voice suddenly said from behind him.

Hux will deny to his dying day that he jumped when Phasma spoke.

“Some pain medication for my sore head?” he countered, trying to act normal, “I don’t think you could find ones strong enough.”

“Oh come on Tidge, it’s Christmas. Why don’t you let yourself have some fun?”

There it was again. Hux could feel his jaw clench at that phrase. Taking a deep breath he tried to relax. Phasma was his friend and didn’t mean anything by it. No one ever did.

Turning his head he looked at Kylo, watching as Rey managed to get one of the elf hats on his head causing his ears to stick out. It was not adorable or cute. Nope, not one bit. As for Kylo’s resulting small smile as he received all the wolf whistles from various merry customers. That was also not adorable. Control yourself Hux, Grinch, remember. 

“I am having fun.” he replied matter-of-factly, “Have you not seen the ridiculous jumper I’m wearing?”

“I did notice it.” Phasma said, raising an eyebrow in mock criticism as she pretended to look him over, “Dark green with your red hair?” she paused for effect, “someone missed the memo on wearing ugly sweaters to work.”

“With the exception of Rey’s sparkly jumper with baubles and Poe’s jumper that flashes and plays music - which might I add, draws even more attention to him than usual - I guess everyone missed the memo.” Hux countered turning his back to Phasma 

“Hux stop being you for five minutes.”

Throwing a glance over his shoulder he chose not to reply as he walks over to the team to give out jobs that still need to be done that night. As he did this he tried to completely ignore Kylo standing there wearing his red jumper that depicting a snowman asking if anyone liked his balls and the elf hat he still had on his head, his dark hair curling as it stuck out of the bottom. 

*********************************************************

Hux raised his head at the knock to his office door. It began opening to show Poe standing there.

Oh great.

“Hey General Hugs.” the other man began, “We’re almost all done with the cleaning for you to inspect things. But I was wondering if I could have a word with you quickly?”

Ignoring the annoying nickname Poe had for him, Hux motioned to the chair opposite. The dark haired barista sat down, fingers combing through his hair nervously - which was very unlike the always confident man.

“So, what seems to be the problem?” Hux asked, getting the conversation started, “Are you needing another weekend off for a date? Because you know that everyone has to have a turn being off.”

“Except you.” Poe put in.

“Yes, well….someone has to be here to make sure nothing bad happens. Or to stop Rey from giving every dog a free puppuccino.”

Poe grinned at Hux. Everyone knew how much of a workaholic the man was, but they also knew that he gave out the odd free treat to the dogs that came into the cafe. However, he would always deny it later.

“So what would you like to talk about?”

“Well, you see….” Poe looked down and ran his fingers through his hair again. This must be really serious. “As you know, I’m still living at that crappy apartment and well the heating went and I want to get it fixed before Christmas because it’s real cold now. But I have zero savings because….well….we weren’t all brought up to think of the future.” Poe paused and shifted in his chair, clearing his throat. “I know everyone needs the hours but could I possibly do a few extra shifts so I can put some aside?”

Hux blinked a few times looking at Poe. Poe shifted before letting out a little sigh.

“I know everyone needs extra shifts and you can’t just give me more. Sorry for asking.” Poe gave a small smile and stood up to head to the door.

“Wait.” Hux said hurriedly, “Poe, please sit down.” 

Poe paused for a brief moment then sat down with a frown.

“My silence wasn’t a no. I just didn’t know you had problems. You usually never have anything to say other than who you’re dating.”

“Yeah, I have an image to maintain.” Poe said with a snort, “The last thing others need to know is how much of a failure I am. I live in a tiny apartment, that hasn’t really got much furniture, I have a “bed””, he said using air quotes for emphasis, “which is a mattress on the floor, and a dog that deserves a better life.”

Hux leaned back in his chair. To say he was stunned would have been an understatement. He would never say he was close to Poe, but he had always thought Poe had come across as confident. That he knew how to talk to people and knew just what to say to charm them. This however, this was a little insight to the seemingly put together Poe being…. well….just Poe.

“I have a few shifts that need covered.” He stated calmly. “And I know a few people who could fix the heating for a reasonable cost. I can look into it for you if you want? And, Phasma has a friend a few doors down that owns a Puppy Day centre that could probably look after BB while you work so he won't be alone all the time.” He added helpfully. He thought for a second before hastily adding, “But don’t tell the others or they will all want extra shifts and I won't be able to pay anyone.”

Poe gave a deep laugh and looked like he was going to jump over Hux’s desk and hug him. If he did Hux would cancel those shifts faster than he would be able to leap over the table. Luckily for the both of them, Poe didn’t. 

“Thanks Hux.” Poe said giving him a wink. Like, who does that apart from cheesy guys in movies? He should just cancel the shifts now. But he didn’t say anything, just let Poe jump up out of his seat and head out the door. Although it wasn’t long before he popped his head back in.

“You know, you aren’t as mean as you try and let everyone think you are.”

Yup Hux was cancelling the shifts.

*********************************************************

Hux took off his apron and stretched, bones cracking as he let out a small groan. He grabbed his coat and bag, putting the strap over his shoulder and flicking the collar up on his grey wool coat. He gave his office a once over before switching off the lights and shutting the door.

He could hear the chatter as the staff all waited to go home - mainly Rey’s voice who was singing Christmas songs and, was that Phas joining in? She was such a pushover. As he appeared in the shop he saw that they were both dancing.

“Okay, okay, please stop or I will fire you both on the spot.”

“No you wouldn’t, it’s too close to Christmas. There is a law saying you can’t” Phasma stated with a smirk.

“Phas, there is no law.” Hux couldn’t help but grin as he moved passed them to the door looking for the keys to lock up.

“Fine, no law. But then Santa will put you on his naughty list.” Phasma said, and Hux totally saw her sticking out her tongue like a child.

“I don’t think I ever really got off that list since I was eight.” Hux answered dryly.

Rey burst out laughing as Hux allowed himself to smile, his back was to everyone so he was allowed to let his mask slip. Opening the door he stood aside holding it open for the others. The group headed out, each with a nod to Hux, the last out being Kylo who paused in the doorway to look at Hux.

“You were on the naughty list when you were eight?” Kylo asked with a smirk.

“Yes, well...it involved a rather unfortunate mud pie and my step mother’s face that I may or may not have aimed at.” 

Kylo let out a loud laugh that Hux smiled at. He couldn’t help it.

“You are just full of surprises Hux-”

“HEY! Look up guys!” Phasma’s voice cut off the end of Kylo’s sentence and caused the pair to look up. That’s it. They were all fired. Who put mistletoe in a doorway? Judging by Phasma and Rey’s expression they were the main suspects.

“Come on Hux, even you must know what to do under mistletoe.” And now Poe is fired, again.

Letting out a sigh Hux looked up at Kylo, who was still looking up at the offending parasitic plant like it had killed his entire family. Although judging by his stories about them, maybe he wouldn’t be that upset. Maybe the plant killed his dog?

The group were still telling them to kiss, a chant soon starting causing others in the street to stare. Oh god they were getting attention. He was going to disown them all.

Suddenly his thoughts were cut off by Kylo looking down at Hux, leaning forward to kiss him. His lips were warm and really soft. Why are they soft? Hux focus. Is that tongue? Mistletoe kisses were just a peck why was there a tongue? Focus Hux. The kiss was over in a matter of seconds but Hux swore it was minutes. But soon Kylo was straightening up with a slight blush appearing high on his cheeks. Was he blushing too? Damn his pale complexion. 

With a shy nod Kylo brushed passed Hux and over to the group who were still cheering and whooping. Why were they all children? Shaking his head Hux set the alarm. It surprised him to know his brain was still focusing enough to remember the numbers needed to lock up the shop.

Joining the others he pointedly made sure not to look at any of them as they all continued to grin and jeer.

“Alright,” he exclaimed, shooing them all off, “go home! Show’s over! And please all wear different jumpers tomorrow.”

With a few more laughs and waves the group split. Poe, Rey and Kylo walking off together. Kylo giving a few looks over his shoulder at Hux as they departed.

He’s an idiot.

An adorable idiot.

Nope, just an idiot.

Phasma slung her arm around Hux’s shoulders. Damn her too for being so tall.

“Sooooooo, how was your Christmas gift from me?”

“You are lucky I love you, Phas.”

“Love you too, Tidge.” she grinned, “So, to yours for some wine and a gossip about tall, dark and handsome people we are pining over?”

Hux nods as he turns and heads in the opposite direction from the others. Phasma walking beside him linking their arms.

“Although if I have to hear about how perfect her breasts are again I am kicking you out.” Hux added with a mischievous grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Any Kudos and comments will be appreciated.


End file.
